Legend of Blue Eyes
by Inyx S H Trick
Summary: Look at the title...another attempt at making an angsty fic...Set in Ancient Egypt and a songfic to Linkin Park - Paranoid...does anybody read this? please R


Legend of Blue Eyes  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Otherwise you'd be seeing this ficcie on tv...  
  
On a cold day in Ancient Egypt, a time near dusk, a young girl with long, silvery hair was walking through the streets of Thebes. She was very pale and wore old, ragged clothes but she still was fairly pretty. This was mostly because of her pale skin and unusual eye-color. Many turned their heads towards her; she seemed so stressed, like she was scared something might happen every moment now. Her clear blue eyes searched around her for something, or someone, that wasn't there. It almost looked like she was going insane. She entered an alley near the market and suddenly felt a cold presence. She promptly turned her head...to find nothing there. The girl fell to her knees and held her head in her hands.  
  
[Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left.]  
  
She was thinking of the last few days and how she had spent them. There wasn't anything special; she just worked and did everything she was supposed to do. Yet somewhere in the last few days, she started feeling odd. And some time later something that greatly troubled her happened; she kept hearing murmurs around her but when she turned to look, there was no one to say them. The most peculiar thing was that she didn't know how or when exactly it all started. It may have been a few days, or weeks. However, she had a small suspicion it couldn't have been more then three days, maybe even less. Either way, the voice had started to become louder and louder each time it said something. Sometimes she was even able to hear exactly what it said.  
  
[I don't know what stressed me first,  
  
or how the pressure was fed.  
  
But I know just what it feels like  
  
to have a voice in the back of my head.]  
  
Maybe she would visit her brother. Or maybe she shouldn't; Nakhti told her that he'd come and see her sometime. It was to dangerous for her to seek him; there were thieves and other criminals on the streets he wandered, people who would do anything to get what they want. And if they happened to want her..........No! Nakhti knew what was best for her. She'd try to find him if the voices would get even louder and she couldn't sleep properly anymore. If only she wouldn't see those cold blue eyes in her sleep; they wouldn't fade, not even when she awoke in the dark of the night. They unnerved, no _frightened_ her. So much like her own cerulean orbs. Nevertheless, if she looked closely, the illusion would wear off and some horrible emotions came in place of curious and kind eyes. They'd fill with hate, a hunger for power; the eyes would fill with an unstoppable desire to rule over all of humanity... And when she was terrified by seeing them, the voice would start his whispers again. Whispers coated with amusement for her fear.  
  
[It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that awakes when I close my eyes, A face that watches every time I die, A face that laughs every time I fall. (And watches everything...)]  
  
The last few days, she couldn't remember chatting with anyone. What if the voice would laugh with the silly things she'd talk about with her friend? They'd often talk about what they dream of, what they wanted more then anything in the world. What if the voice was capable of hurting her only friend. What would she do then? Steal together with her brother? No! He 'd never allow her to do such a thing; she didn't need to when he'd take care of her. She'd probably have to stay alone in the little room her brother had rented for her and never speak to anyone again in fear of losing them.  
  
She heard some rustling nearby but didn't feel like turning around; she was most likely imagining things again.  
  
[So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, That the face inside is hearing me Right beneath my skin.]  
  
"Hey, you over there! Are you alright?"  
  
She stood up but still didn't turn.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!!"  
  
Thinking three times couldn't be her mind's eye anymore, she turned around. In front of her stood a boy slightly older then her. He had dark honey- brown eyes and blonde hair. He came closer and at the same time she went a few steps backwards.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Is there someone after you? You can stay with me for a while if you have to? It will be safe."  
  
She hesitated. Maybe it really would be safe. Maybe the voice would stop once she was somewhere else. She thought about accepting his invitation, when the voice made itself known again. It started to madly whisper things she couldn't hear clearly. All of the sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her head and fell down. Following the pain and her fall, were her eyes closing and an image of blood. Looking closer she saw someone lying in the blood. They had blonde hair. A young girl with honey-brown eyes walked towards the body and tripped over it. Feeling what it was, she started sobbing and held the body close. After seeing those images, the blue-eyed teenager realised the girl was blind. The voice stopped whispering after uttering only one simple word....murderer. She opened her eyes in a flash and saw the blonde boy reaching for her arm to help her up.  
  
She jerked away from his touch and scooted a few feet backwards. The blonde was surprised.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I can't stay."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"The blind girl, your sister?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know that?"  
  
She sprang to her feet abruptly and ran away. Away from the boy, away from the voice and away from the trouble it may cause. She kept running until she fainted from exhaustion.  
  
[It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.]  
  
When she woke up again, it's was dark. Ra's warm beams had left Egypt for the night. Looking around, she saw movement near her, wherever she was. She heard the voices of strong men; they spoke with menacing voices. Pressing herself against the wall of a house, she hoped they wouldn't see her. The men came closer. The voice began his taunting again. The men came even closer. The voice's cruel whispers got louder. One of the men was almost right next to her. The voice started to speak loudly. The men stood right next to her. The voice's whispers had become so loud, yet still incomprehensible, that it made her head hurt. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. The men had noticed her... She tried to run again, but failed. One of them had caught her wrist. The men laughed and some of them smirked while the voice laughed along with them... The men picked her up and took her with them.  
  
[I know I've got a face in me. Points out all my mistakes to me. You've got a face on the inside to. You're paranoia's probably worse.]  
  
They arrived at what she assumed to be their hide-out if there were criminals. Tears started coming again and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them. They threw her into a corner and chained her. Then they started yelling at her to stop her foolish tears. She couldn't. One of them hit her in the face, yet she still couldn't. They punched her and smacked her, yet she never succeeded in stopping her tears from flowing out of her eyes. The men gave up on their abuse and sat at a table. One of them left the room and came back with a nice-smelling bread. Her stomach rumbled since she hadn't eaten yet that day, or the day before that. She had forgotten with being busy trying to get the voice to leave her head. The men heard her stomach and saw her watching the bread. One of them started to smirk and took a piece of the bread. He approached her and held the piece in front of her, smirking.  
  
"You see this? You want it? Well," he swallowed it," you can't have it!"  
  
He walked back to sit at the table with his buddies. They all laughed and in the back of her head, she wondered why the voice was silent. One of the men turned towards her again.  
  
"You really thought we'd give our food to you, you bitch?"  
  
"You're only good for one thing and we plan to do that after we eat." Another man said with a smirk.  
  
[I don't know what set me off first  
  
But I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the matter is I can't add up to what you can.]  
  
She closed her eyes a few seconds in fright, wondering if they meant what she thought they did. Her sobs came back again. One of the man, the only one with no scars on his face, became annoyed. He came towards her again, fist ready to strike. Her eyes closed again and blue eyes full of hate appeared.  
  
The man yelled, she opened her eyes again after his screaming stopped and saw him lying on the floor. He was dead, hands over his ears as if to stop a noise. What could it have been? Maybe the voice...? It laughed inside her head again.  
  
[Everybody has a face that they hold inside. A face that awakes when I close my eyes, A face that watches every time they die, A face that laughs every time they fall. (And watches everything...)]  
  
The men attacked her in their rage, trying to get revenge on the witch and screaming for their lost comrade. Fist and feet came from everywhere and she felt like she was dying. The voice's laughs had stopped and it was now silent. Almost as if it would let her die in peace after it tortured her for so long.  
  
[So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, That the face inside is watching you to Right beneath your skin.]  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and the kicks and punches stopped. The girl held perfectly still to try and return the blurred vision she had back to a clear one; Her hands and feet were unchained and she was helped up by somebody. She fought to make the dizzy feeling that overcame her when she stood up. Her vision cleared and she saw blue eyes; The same one that always hunted her in her sleep and in the dark. She stepped backwards and heard the voice again. It said: "I'm here."  
  
[It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.]  
  
She ran like all creatures of the night were hunting her. She stumbled a few times but managed not to fall. Running with her injuries was difficult yet she wouldn't give up. She wondered if he was following her but didn't dare to look behind her. Suddenly she stopped. And doubled over, couching. When she wanted to run again, she was quite shocked that her body wouldn't react. Out of the shadows in front of her came the blue-eyed man, owner of the voice inside of her head. He was holding something golden that glistered in the moonlight. It looked like it was made of gold. She now saw what the man looked like. He wore robes like a priest would, purple and white and blue. He wore golden jewellery and some kind of hat. Some of his hair came out from under it and from what she could make out, it was chestnut-brown. He smirked and came closer.  
  
He touched her face and slowly lifted her chin so she'd face him; he was very tall. She looked into his eyes and saw hunger and a little satisfaction. She was trying to figure out why he was showing those specific emotions in his eyes. He broke her train of thought by speaking to her.  
  
"I've finally found you, my Blue Eyes."  
  
He then covered her mouth with his own. The kiss they shared was rough and demanding. After a few seconds, he touched her lips with his tongue. When her mouth wouldn't open, he forcefully opened it himself. Meanwhile she was trying to move away but found out her body still wouldn't listen. The strong, addictive taste of blood filled her mouth; it was his. She had bitten him and in return, he bit her. He explored the caverns of her mouth and the metallic taste of the blood overwhelmed her senses. She couched again, filling their mouths with more blood which he hungrily tasted. He suddenly let her go and stared at her for a while. Not knowing what was going on, she stared back.  
  
[The face inside is right beneath your skin.]  
  
At last, he snapped out of it and smirked, though it didn't seem like the same one she saw before. He proceeded to pick her tired and wounded body up and carried here to their destination. He walked for a long while and she was beginning to think this was the longest night in her whole life. Her eyes closed and she fell in a deep slumber.  
  
Not long after she had fallen asleep, she woke up again. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of many hooded men standing in a circle around her. She was lying on some kind of altar. Next to her stood the blue-eyed man holding a knife above her. He looked her in the eye and for a moment, she saw something she couldn't identify. He then said something in her head again.  
  
'I wish there was another way, my Blue Eyes.'  
  
The men began an eerie chant and started coming closer. The chant became louder and Ra's first beams started to break through the night, a sacrifice was made. All the girl saw were a pair of blue eyes and a knife heading for her heart. Then she slowly died and her kaa left her body through her wounds.  
  
[The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me.]  
  
It appeared in the form of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon, forever loyal to Priest Seth... 


End file.
